It was always her
by Jeca123
Summary: He wasnt affected by Victoire's veela charms because he was in love with someone else. Please Check It Out :D
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note **

_**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic i have wrote, I hope it isn't too same. Let me know what you think and if you want me to carry it on let me know either by reviewing or adding me to your story alerts. I have about 100 stories in mine at the moment. **_

_**P.S it is rated M for a reason ;)**_

* * *

Teddy took a deep breath as he stepped onto the platform. He was with Victoire now, that's who he was supposed to be with. His heart was pumping a thousand times a minute as her waited for the scarlet steam engine to grind to a halt in front of him. He saw a flash of white blond hair as he was enveloped in a hug from the glamorous Victoire Weasley; her hair reflected the light and her skin emitted a similar glow to that of her mother. She was an 8th Veela and most of the boys stared at her with longing, but it was only the eyes of one person she was paying attention to. Unfortunately his eyes were fixed on none other than Lily Luna Potter.

He couldn't believe how much she had changed. Now aged 15 she had developed a womanly figure, her full breasts could just be seen through the top of her school blouse and her skirt wasn't too short but showed enough of her slender legs. But it was her hair that Teddy most enjoyed watching. It was so similar to her mothers. It almost looked like flames dancing on her shoulders and down her back. She threw her head back in laughter at something her friends had told her. Teddy's heart leapt.

Victoire put her hand on his cheek. A small tear trickled down her face from her brilliant blue eyes.

"It's her you want isn't it? She whispered

"I'm so sorry I did love you, you know that don't you?" he replied in the same way.

"Yes now go to her, tell her how you feel." And with that she turned around and walked through the barrier, back to real world.

Teddy caught Lily's eyes as she scanned the platform for her parents. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. This was his god father's daughter for god's sake. But Ginny was Harry's best mate and that didn't stop them did it. Her pace quickened until she was running through the crowd of people. She didn't stop to talk to him; instead she threw her arms around Teddy's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. The scenes reminded her mother of the time she had jumped into Harry's arms in the common room after the quidditch finals. Even she knew what was going to happen next.

Lily lowered her head towards Teddy's and their lips met in the most passionate kiss of Lily's life. Her hands became tangled in his turquoise hair and his palms were flat on her back trying to push them closer together. His tongue traced around the outside of her bottom lip, she opened her mouth compliantly, allowing him full access to all the crevices of her sweet mouth.

He lowered her down the ground without breaking their embrace.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" he asked confidently.

"Sure," was the only word that Lily could form in her mouth.

AHEM! Teddy turned round to see 3 very angry looking Potter males...

* * *

_**Please review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated this story, but I was just hit by a stroke of inspiration while sat in bed feeling very ill. I have had a lot of stuff going on recently, like Coursework, mock exams, and I found out a couple of weeks ago I had some very shocking news. I'm going to have a baby. Very big shock. **

**Please review can't wait to see what you think :) **

"Get your hands off my baby sister!!"

James shouted so loudly that the entire Weasley family who had all been too engrossed in their hellos they hadn't seen the spectacle that was Teddy and Lily's first kiss turned around. Jaws dropped all round.

It was only then that Teddy noticed his hands were conveniently holding on the Lily's backside. He immediately let go dropping Lily unceremoniously on the hard platform floor.

"Ouch, Teddy you idiot he didn't mean it that literally," Lily cried out.

"Yes I bloody did," she heard James mutter.

Teddy was still staring at the floor when Albus stepped forward.

"I looked up to you, you were my big brother. How could you do this?" His voice never raised, his tone was calm, yet the words spoke volumes. His eyes filled with disappointment.

"I looked up to you and you go and take advantage of my sister," Albus walked away shaking his head.

James on the other hand was more volatile than his younger brother and lurched forward to grab Teddy by the throat.

"My little sister, My innocent little sister. My dad brought you up and this is how you repay him, by shagging his underage daughter," he spat.

Now it was Lily's turn, not only did she look like her mother, she had her temperament as well. She could wind people round her little finger and make them cower into a corner.

"If I was any of your business who I do or do not have sex with, which it isn't then I thought you would be happy it was someone I cared deeply about rather than a quick fumble in a broom cupboard like yours was! And for your information Teddy and I have not had sex yet! He has only just admitted he likes me, which I am ecstatic about seeing as how I have like him for about 4 years now! You are not going to ruin this for me James Sirius Potter, and if you even think about laying one finger on Teddy I will hex you into next week. Remember Mum taught me her Bat Bogey Hex." Lily shouted at the top of her lungs.

James to a few steps back and looked down at the floor sheepishly.

The entire platform now was stood open mouthed staring at the drama which was unfolding before them. Harry's face was a mixture of shock, hurt, anger and a bit of something else which resembled pride. He could see why Teddy had fallen for Lily, it was just the reason he had fallen for Ginny.

She could hold her own in a fight, and when she believed in something she would fight to the death for it and she had the burning look on her face which showed raw passion when she was fighting. All these things had made Harry fall for Ginny, Why wouldn't they make Teddy fall for Lily. All throughout the time Lily was yelling at James, Harry could see the look of love and devotion on Teddy's face, he knew that Teddy would never hurt her intentionally, Teddy was a man and Lily was a force to be reckoned with, he knew that at some point she would cry over him but he also new Teddy would cry over her. Looking at the pair, they looked so perfect together. Teddy was calmer and collected where as Lily was fiery and full of passion.

Once the initial shock of seeing his 15 year old daughter snogging someone had worn off he realised that he wasn't going to be able to stop this, and if he tried Lily would not hesitate to remind him of how Him and her mother got together. Harry could feel the love that flowed around the couple, he knew that they were a perfect match.

The rest of the Weasley's were in uproar now. Bill had a murderous look on his face. Harry stepped forward.

"Do you love my daughter?"

"I think I do, I have only just realised my feelings for her but I think I do."

"You ever cheat on her, mess her around, lay one finger on her and I will kill you"

Teddy did not have a reply, just a slow nod of respect. Both men understood each other, in many ways. They could relate to each other in practically every way. Parents, Girls, Siblings they had had such similar beginnings to life, Harry just hoped that if they were half as happy as him and Ginny, they would be in complete bliss. They would deal with Albus later, Harry was sure he would come round.

"But what about my Victoire, You are seriously going to let this scumbag date your daughter after what he just did to her, kissing Lily in front of her seconds after breaking up. It was cruel!" Bill yelled as Harry held out his hand to shake Teddy's.

"Bill, Do Not talk about my godson in that way." Harry still had a great deal of respect in the wizarding community and he could command a room with his voice, Bill was no problem for him.

Victoire turned on her dad,

"Dad it's ok, I knew before he did it was over, It was always her."

**Please Review, my and peanut would like that very much :D**


End file.
